


Великие ожидания

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: У Кирка срываются все попытки добраться со Споком до постели. Виной тому скрытность вулканца, вызванная различиями в их анатомии.





	Великие ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Great Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350955) by Anna S Greener. 



> Примечания автора: Первоначально текст был опубликован в 2004 году в фэнзине «Beyond Dreams» № 7.   
> Примечания переводчика: ПВП, флафф, херт/комфорт. И альтернативная анатомия. Будьте бдительны, товарищи! И я знаю, что привычный перевод названия «Большие надежды», но конкретно в этом тексте «Великие ожидания» лучше отражают суть)) Перевод сделан на К/С-Календарь 2018.

Это случилось снова. Не успев раздеться, они упали на кровать, целуясь и тискаясь, как парочка подростков. На этот раз — в каюте Спока. Оба прошлых раза начинались у Кирка, — и оба потерпели полный крах. По крайней мере, так это ощущал Кирк. Насчет Спока он не был уверен. В конце концов, именно вулканец и свернул их первую попытку, внезапно вынырнув из поцелуя и пробормотав что-то о необходимости медитации. И хотя в тот момент Кирку хотелось только одного — толкнуть его обратно на кровать и отлюбить до потери сознания, он без единого протеста позволил ему уйти. Какие тут могли быть сомненья. Никто на корабле не заслуживал другого отношения, а Спок был не просто сослуживцем. Он был другом, — и друга ближе у Кирка никогда не было. Если сохранить дружбу означало закончить столь желанную встречу холодным душем и сеансом самопомощи, — что ж, такую цену капитан был вполне готов заплатить.

Чем могла бы завершиться их вторая попытка, Кирк так никогда и не узнал. Все начиналось просто отлично: Спок целовал его горячее и настойчивее, чем в первый раз, и словно нечаянно опустил руки на задницу Джима, погладил ягодицы, а потом, набравшись смелости, тихонько сжал левую. А секунду спустя раздался сигнал тревоги, вызывая их обоих на мостик, — прямиком к сообщению транспортника Федерации о ромуланском корабле, нарушившем границы Нейтральной Зоны. Они потратили три дня, рыская по следу незваного гостя, прежде чем обнаружили, что это никакие не ромуланцы, а орионские контрабандисты. Еще пара дней ушла, чтобы отконвоировать захваченный корабль на Звездную базу III.

Но сейчас, наконец, все было позади: «Энтерпрайз» держал курс к Дракону III для доставки провизии, а его капитан и первый помощник были не на мостике, а в постели, с двенадцатью часами в запасе, чтобы закончить одно важное дело. Понимая, что тревога может прервать даже рядовое задание, Кирк перевел свои звонки на комм Спока, благоразумно отключив видео-экран. Быть готовым ко всему он научился еще в Академии, и эта привычка не раз спасала ему жизнь. И все же, он отчаянно надеялся, что в этот раз им не помешают. Ожидания сбудутся, неудачи померкнут, и все случится, наконец. Рубашки долой, брюки к черту, руки на члене, губы на члене, может быть, даже больше, если Спок захочет, но совершенно точно — руки и губы... И ласкать, сжимать, вылизывать, пока они оба не насытятся сполна. Сегодня капитан «Энтерпрайз» не отправится в душ в поисках разрядки. Сегодня все будет идеально. Просто идеально. Кирк знал это, он _чувствовал_ это, как чувствовал врага, укрывшегося в тени перед атакой, или клингонского коммандера, задумавшего хитрый боевой маневр. Что ж, и впрямь, знаменитая интуиция Кирка работала без сбоев, подпитывая ту смесь силы и уверенности, которая так здорово служила ему на мостике, сметая любые следы сомнений, или внезапно нахлынувшей робости, или…

— Ух, — выдохнул Кирк, когда Спок безо всяких усилий повалил их обоих на постель, оказавшись сверху. Кирк не возражал. Так ему открывался потрясающий вид — черные волосы и бледная кожа, словно отсвечивающая всполохами огня. Что-то экзотическое, пьянящее таилось здесь, среди задрапированного красным вулканского алькова, где запахи пота и возбуждения мешались с тяжелым ароматом благовоний. Кирк подумал, что это место было гораздо лучше для их первого раза, чем его собственная простенькая каюта. С нарастающим возбуждением он смотрел, как Спок сдернул и отшвырнул в сторону свой синий свитер и черную футболку.

«Сейчас», — подумал Кирк, в то время как нетерпеливые пальцы Спока сжали край его туники. Он приподнялся и вытянул руки, чтобы помочь, и желтая форменка полетела на пол. Не успел Кирк оценить обнаженный торс Спока, как вулканец уже снова был сверху, — горячий язык исследовал рот Джима, левая рука пригвоздила его плечо к кровати, правая поглаживала грудь.

Лежа под любовником, Кирк осознал, зачем столько мучился, избавляясь от лишних волос на теле: теперь каждый нерв словно искрил от прикосновений Спока, от ощущения всей этой сложной мозаики — горячей кожи, острых сосков, шелковых волос, — пока вулканец будто оплетал его собой.

«Если он не остановится, я кончу до того, как мы снимем брюки. Нет, надо что-то делать».

Кирк обхватил руками талию Спока и прижал его к себе. Спок в ответ поцеловал его крепче, а потом чуть сдвинулся в сторону и прижал ладонь к паху. Кирк застонал, когда горячие пальцы коснулись его члена, все еще скрытого под одеждой. Это было самое откровенное из всего, что Спок делал до этого. Окрыленный, Кирк опустил руки на задницу Спока, сжал мускулистые ягодицы легко, но уверенно.

Вулканец выдохнул.

«Ну, пока что все хорошо, — подумал Кирк, когда Спок продолжил поцелуй. — Но, может, лучше не торопиться… Сдать назад… Хоть на чуть-чуть».

Он храбро перенес руки на бедра Спока, огладил их, но вся его решимость не выдержала и пары секунд под тяжестью горячего тела, под ласками осмелевшего языка, и он вернулся к заднице Спока с прежним вниманием, охватывая и сжимая небольшие, возбуждающе крепкие ягодицы. К восторгу Кирка, Спок тут же просунул ногу между его бедер, осторожно разводя их в стороны.

— Спок, — прошептал Кирк в заостренное ухо. Приглушенный стон раздался в ответ, и вулканец прижался к нему еще крепче. Его губы встретились с губами Кирка, Спок начал покачивать бедрами, сначала медленно, потом почти безудержно, горячей тяжестью надавливая на пах.

«Тише!» — пронеслось в голове у Кирка, когда твердая плоть потерлась о его бедро. Сорвать свои брюки к черту, и брюки Спока тоже — все, чего ему хотелось. «Не сейчас, — твердил он себе. — Не торопи его. Все опять провалится, если ты будешь подгонять его, если не удержишься. Терпи, все что нужно — это терпение». Удерживая эту мысль в голове, Кирк обнял вулканца крепче, наслаждаясь каждым касанием и вспоминая тот единственный момент, когда он сумел взглянуть на неприкрытый пах Спока — во время их недавней миссии на Альбатроне. В тот день на них обрушился ливень, и они, промокшие до нитки, переодевались вместе в своей маленькой палатке. И хотя Кирку удалось бросить лишь один взгляд, он увидел достаточно, чтобы убедиться, — один из бессчетных слухов о вулканских половых органах оказался верен: члены вулканцев были скрыты внутри тела. К сожалению, в тот момент член Спока не был виден, но зато была заметна гладкая, бледно-зеленая мошонка — и это лишь зажгло любопытство Кирка, прибавило желания увидеть, как же будет выглядеть Спок, когда возбудится.

Хотя Кирк не мог даже представить, чтобы его собственный член был почти всегда спрятан, эта особенность друга не казалась ему неприятной. По правде говоря, даже наоборот. Хотя он находил и женщин, и мужчин сексуально привлекательными, секс обычно бывал жарче, когда партнером была женщина. И делали его таковым именно физические отличия — тяжелая грудь с розовыми сосками, чувствительный клитор, теплая, влажная вагина. Со Споком Кирк мог бы узнать что-то новое. Одна только мысль об этом посылала волну жара в пах. Но любопытство было далеко не главной причиной, что толкала его вперед, к нему. Он хотел подарить другу всё возможное наслаждение, которое вулканец мог испытать. Сделать это означало гораздо больше, чем самому получить разрядку: его лучшей наградой был бы вид возбужденного Спока, его твердого члена, готового к ласке, к тому, чтобы войти в тело любовника.

«Нет, я так долго не продержусь», — Кирк вздрогнул, когда пальцы Спока начали обводить контуры его члена. Если бы брюки могли просто испариться под этими внимательными пальцами, пока те проделали путь от основания до крайней плоти, задержались на мгновенье и скользнули по головке. Кирк ахнул, его бедра дернулись вперед в инстинктивном ответе.

Спок прервал поцелуй и оперся на локоть, его взгляд замер на пахе партнера, — вулканец следил за собственным пальцем, скользившем по черной ткани, вниз, вверх, затем вокруг нетерпеливо напрягшегося органа и к основанию, чтобы опять начать свой путь — очень, очень медленно.

Терпение терпением, но эта пытка была слишком сильна, и Кирк испытал достаточно. Он оттолкнул руку Спока, расстегнул свои брюки и вытащил набухший, твердый ствол. «Сейчас», — подумал он, не отрывая глаз от лица Спока, давая ему шанс возразить. Но темный взгляд его партнера был прикован гораздо ниже. Со сдавленным стоном вулканец прикоснулся к обнаженному члену кончиком пальца.

Это и был ответ, в котором нуждался Кирк. 

— Да, — кивнул он. — Всё хорошо, Спок. Дотронься до меня.

Спок не сказал ни слова, но Кирк слышал прерывистое дыхание вулканца и не удивился, когда рука гораздо горячее человеческой обхватила его член и начала ласкать, поначалу осторожно, а потом все жестче.

«Я сейчас кончу, — подумал Кирк, двигая бедрами в такт ритму, который задал Спок. — Я сейчас кончу, но я не хочу».

Он оттолкнул руку Спока и потянул его обратно на себя, целуя. Его пульсирующий член оказался зажат между ними. Пока язык Спока исследовал его рот, Кирк со знанием дела просунул руку между их телами. «Тише, — напомнил он себе. — Не испугай его». Цепляясь за эту мысль, он потянулся не к паху Спока, а к своему собственному, поглаживая и лаская. Ему было хорошо, но далеко не так хорошо, как если бы это делал Спок. С другой стороны, исчезла опасность кончить слишком быстро. И эффект, произведенный на Спока, был просто ошеломляющим. 

— Да. — Слово прозвучало на грани выдоха. — Коснись себя, Джим. 

Бедра вулканца бесконтрольно двигались, время от времени Спок отрывался от глубоких, жадных поцелуев, чтобы посмотреть, как его капитан ласкает себя. Наконец, с разочарованным стоном Спок оттолкнул руку Кирка и заменил ее своей, его кулак начал ритмично сжимать член, большой палец играл с головкой, повторяя движения Кирка.

Джим метался под этой атакой, восхищенный и потрясенный. Он не мог больше терпеть, но перед тем, как кончить, хотел коснуться Спока без одежды. Кирк легко сжал бедро вулканца. Когда возражений не последовало, он усилил объятие. Спок охотно прижался в ответ. Воодушевленный, Кирк медленно сдвигал руку ближе и ближе к своей цели. Протестов не было. «Сейчас», — подумал он, и мягко надавил ладонью на пах Спока. Но до того момента, как его разум успел бы определить форму гениталий Спока, вулканец застонал и отстранился, перекатившись и усевшись рядом с Кирком на кровати. Его горячая рука все еще ласкала член, захват становился сильнее, большой палец чаще и чаще прикасался к маленькому отверстию на вершине, легко задевая и надавливая. Головка была скользкой от смазки, и Кирку казалось, что его яйца сейчас взорвутся, но он был решительно настроен дойти до кульминации только тогда, когда хотя бы увидит член Спока. «Держись, — приказал он себе. — Держись! Проклятье, это несправедливо. Он сейчас наверняка уже составил карту всех моих нервных окончаний, а я еще не знаю, как он выглядит без брюк. Хватит, надо прямо попросить».

— Спок, — сумел выдохнуть Кирк. — Мне так хорошо. Я… я хочу, чтобы ты тоже это почувствовал. Пожалуйста, Спок, разденься, дай мне тебя увидеть, прикоснуться…

Рука на члене внезапно замерла. Склонив голову над пахом Кирка, Спок хрипло выдохнул: 

— В этом нет необходимости, Джим. Я получу достаточно удовлетворения, увидев твою реакцию, твое наслаждение.

— Что? — Кирк поднялся так резко, что сбросил руку Спока. — То есть ты вообще не собираешься раздеваться? Спок, мне хочется… мне нужно, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Я надеялся, что в этом не будет необходимости, — сказал Спок, сделав едва заметный акцент на слове «надеялся». Как если бы он пытался убедить сам себя, что Кирк согласится с этим.

— Во взаимности половина удовольствия, — сказал Кирк. — Больше, чем половина. Я не могу просто лежать здесь и позволять тебе себя обслуживать, как будто нанял тебя. Ты мой друг: я хочу видеть тебя, касаться тебя, тело к телу. Я хочу, чтобы мы были близки, Спок, по-настоящему близки.

— Мне жаль, но это невозможно, — сказал Спок, склоняя голову, голос звучал не громче шепота.

— Я не понимаю. Мы оба взрослые. Тут нечего стесняться.

Спок поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Кирком. 

— Мой ответ — нет, — сказал он, в голосе послышался вызов. — Я не буду снимать брюки и не позволю смотреть на мои гениталии или касаться их.

— Но… почему? — спросил Кирк, больше с болью, нежели с раздражением.

— Дело в биологии.

«Чудесно, — едва не застонал Кирк. — Опять вулканская биология».

— Если это как-то связано с пон-фарром…

— Нет, дело не в этом, — ответил Спок.

— Тогда в чем? Что не так?

— Моя… физиология вулканская. Твоя — человеческая, — сказал Спок, как если бы это все объясняло. В его голосе больше не было злости, только сдержанная печаль, которая ранила Кирка сильнее, чем любые грубые слова.

«Слишком сложно для моей простой интуиции», — подумал Кирк хмуро, убирая свой член обратно в брюки. 

— Человеческая, вулканская, я думал, мы уже выше всего этого, — сказал он.

— Пожалуйста, поверьте мне, капитан, в этом конкретном вопросе я знаю, что лучше.

Кирк был уверен, что ему не послышалась нотка снисходительности в голосе вулканца. Прошли уже месяцы — годы, если быть точным — с тех пор, как Спок говорил с ним в таком тоне. Кирк почувствовал, как в нем нарастает злость, грозясь вылиться наружу. Он не хотел злиться на Спока, но и не хотел, чтобы к нему относились свысока.

— _Ты_ начал это, — огрызнулся Кирк. — Тогда, в моей каюте! А сейчас ты скажешь, что сделал это только ради меня, так? Все понятно!

В ту же секунду он понял, что нельзя было давать волю своему раздражению. Спок тотчас замкнулся, взгляд стал холодным, далеким.

— Спок, — сказал Кирк, смягчив тон, — прости меня. Я не должен был этого говорить. Я не хочу обидеть тебя, ни продолжая, ни остановившись. Мне хочется, чтобы тебе было хорошо — чтобы нам обоим было хорошо. Если ты не хочешь двигаться дальше, не будем. Я пойду к себе, и завтра утром мы снова будем просто сослуживцами и друзьями — не меньше, чем были до этого, но и не больше. Но если ты хочешь большего, если ты отталкиваешь меня потому… ну, потому что есть что-то, чего, как ты думаешь, я не пойму, тогда пожалуйста, скажи мне, и мы придумаем что-нибудь. Неужели это не логично?

Спок не отводил глаз от Кирка. 

— Дело в эмоциях. Одной лишь логики здесь недостаточно.

— О чьих эмоциях ты говоришь, Спок? О моих… или о своих?

— Я вулканец.

Кирк потряс головой. 

— Ты еще и человек, — сказал он. — Кроме того, я провел достаточно времени среди других вулканцев — включая твоего отца — и у меня есть смутное подозрение, что большинство из них позволяют себе регулярно получать удовольствие от физической близости, независимо от того, во что они заставляют верить других.

— Да, — согласился Спок, сжав челюсть так сильно, что едва не заскрипел зубами. — Но как ты совершенно верно заметил, я не полностью вулканец. И не полностью человек. Я гибрид, полукровка, и не подхожу ни для вулканских, ни для человеческих отношений.

— Нет. — Кирк сжал его плечо. — Ты неправ. Ты подходишь. И даже более чем. Ты лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был.

Спок поднял глаза, встречая взгляд Кирка. 

— И у меня, несомненно, не было друга ближе тебя.

Волна нежности захлестнула Джима, сжимая горло и разливаясь теплом внутри. Ему хотелось обнять Спока. Ему хотелось успокоить его. Хотелось показать, как он неправ, чертовски неправ, если думает, что хоть в чем-то ущербен или неполноценен.

«Я люблю тебя, Спок». Слова наполнили сознание Кирка, и он хотел сказать это вслух, чтобы Спок услышал и узнал. Но сказать это означало ввергнуть их обратно в раздор, потому что это слишком по-человечески, это слишком для Спока. И они бы опять оказались в тупике: один предлагает больше, чем другой способен вернуть.

Капитуляция — это не то, что легко давалось Кирку. Это было противоположностью всему, во что он верил. Но ради Спока…

— Хорошо, — сказал он мягко.

Спок посмотрел на него озадаченно, бровь приподнялась, и этот знакомый жест затопил Кирка теплом, так, что горечь его поражения немедленно растаяла в вернувшейся нежности. 

— Хорошо, — повторил он, одной рукой расстегивая пояс и отбрасывая его. — Сделаем, как ты хочешь.

Кирк стянул брюки. 

— Я буду лежать здесь, голый, на твоей кровати: ты можешь трогать меня как хочешь и где хочешь. И тебе не нужно раздеваться, — добавил он, швырнув штаны на пол. — Я не буду просить тебя снять одежду, и не буду прикасаться к тебе там, где тебе не хочется. Больше никаких возражений. И никаких споров. Я твой, Спок. Весь твой, так долго, как ты хочешь.

Обнаженный и беззащитный, Кирк растянулся на постели, в дюйме от Спока, смотревшего на него с приоткрытыми губами. Его дыхание становилось все быстрее и быстрее, руки беспокойно дернулись на бедрах, будто он с трудом удерживал себя от того, что бы потянуться и взять все, чего хотел. 

— Нет, — сказал Спок. — Это против твоей природы. Это чересчур для тебя. Это…

— Ш-ш-ш, — выдохнул Кирк, увидев смесь беспокойства и вожделения в темных глазах друга. — Ничего не говори. Ни о чем не думай. Просто делай то, что хотел сделать с той первой ночи, в моей каюте.

— Раньше. Задолго до той ночи, я хотел…

— Да. И я хотел того же. Очень долго.

Спок прикоснулся к нему, кончики пальцев скользнули по плечам, обвели ямки над ключицами.

Кирк не был уверен, что он чувствует — нежность и похоть, но еще и разочарование. Несмотря на решение уступить желаниям Спока, часть его сопротивлялась, подначивая продолжить борьбу, пока бессмысленные самоограничения вулканца не рухнут под его натиском.

— Ты чудо, — сказал Спок, лаская грудь Кирка. — Подарок для каждого существа, чей путь пересекся с твоим.

— Это не правда. Совсем не правда, – ответил Кирк, и перед глазами замелькала череда всех его провалов и сожалений: любовники, которым он причинил боль, враги, чьи жизни он отнял, друзья, которых не смог спасти.

— Это правда, — сказал Спок. — Для меня.

Легкие прикосновения вулканца становились крепче. Под его мягкостью скрывалась тщательно контролируемая сила, которая заводила Кирка так, что ему не очень-то хотелось об этом думать. «Возможно, Боунз прав, — он сдержал улыбку. — Наверное, меня возбуждает опасность». 

— Как хорошо, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза, когда руки Спока двинулись вниз, массируя его правое бедро.

Но хотя тело Кирка расслаблялось под талантливыми пальцами вулканца, неприятные мысли все равно вторгались в его удовольствие. «Это всамделишная капитуляция — или я делаю это, чтобы заставить его уступить мне? Манипулирую им, пытаясь вынудить дать мне больше, чем он хочет? Неужели я настолько привык разрабатывать стратегию, что делаю это, не осознавая, даже здесь, в постели с моим лучшим другом?»

— Прости меня, — прошептал Кирк. — Я не должен подталкивать тебя, не должен просить больше, чем ты можешь мне дать. У меня привычка требовать все больше и больше, независимо от того, сколько у меня уже есть.

— Ты стремишься к совершенству во всех вещах, — сказал Спок, переключая внимание на левое бедро человека, руки скользнули вдоль тела, задев член, который, несмотря на все сомнения Кирка, тут же встал. — Эту черту я ценю очень высоко.

Вдруг его ладони замерли, и когда Кирк открыл глаза, то увидел, что Спок смотрит на него, чуть улыбаясь в своей вулканской манере. 

— Джим. Я очень хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, дать тебе все, чего ты хочешь. Но в прошлом…

Спок отвел глаза.

— Что, Спок? Что в прошлом?

— В прошлом, — сказал вулканец, возвращая взгляд на Кирка, — мои интимные встречи с другими были… неудачными, мягко говоря.

— Я… не знаю, с кем ты был, — сказал Кирк, — и не знаю, каковы были обстоятельства. Все, что я знаю, это то, что я хочу тебя. Очень.

— И я хочу тебя, Джим. На самом деле, я… обеспокоен… интенсивностью реакции моего тела на твое присутствие.

— Знаешь, я тоже ощущаю некоторые интенсивные реакции, — сказал Кирк, взглянув на свою эрекцию.

— Да. — Глаза Спока голодно замерли на члене Кирка.

— Я имел в виду это, когда говорил, что я весь твой.

Не нуждаясь в дальнейшем поощрении, Спок сжал твердый ствол, склонился над ним и лизнул головку, охватил губами жадно, отчаянно, словно удовольствие Кирка было вопросом жизни и смерти.

Кирк ахнул, когда чужой жар поглотил его член. Он хотел раздвинуть ноги, но Спок сидел на нем сверху, и он не мог пошевелиться, не столкнув вулканца… А он не хотел его сталкивать.

Теплые руки охватили бедра и удерживали их, прижав к кровати, когда Спок взял глубоко в рот. 

— Пожалуйста, — повторял Кирк, не вполне уверенный, о чем просит. — Ох, пожалуйста.

Он чувствовал, словно соскальзывает в невесомость, отделенный от своего сознания, что всегда предшествовало исключительно сильному оргазму: не было ни забот, ни волнений, ничего, что могло бы поколебать важность того, что он ощущал сейчас — его член, рот Спока — только это имело значение.

А уже секунду спустя Кирк лежал на кровати, задыхающийся и одинокий, и его влажный, напряженный член стоял прямо в холодной пустоте. Сам не свой, потерявшийся от такой резкой перемены, Кирк потряс головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, сфокусироваться на Споке, стоявшем около кровати.

— Я приношу извинения. Я совершил ошибку, — сказал Спок, и Кирк не был уверен, за что Спок извиняется — за то, что отсасывал ему, или за то, что так неожиданно прекратил.

— Что… О какой ошибке ты говоришь? — спросил Кирк, надеясь, что его голос не прозвучал так отчаянно и разочарованно, как он себя ощущал.

— Я не могу предлагать тебе меньше, чем ты предлагаешь мне, — сказал Спок решительно, поднимая глаза на Кирка, и рука его опустилась к застежке пояса на брюках.

«Проклятье! — виновато подумал Кирк. — Все-таки сдаться ему было стратегией, и она сработала отлично». 

— Спок. Ты не должен…

— Нет, я должен. 

Прекращая дальнейшие возражения, Спок быстро расстегнул ширинку, ухватился за пояс брюк и трусы, и стянул их вниз.

Сначала Кирку была видна лишь верхняя часть тела Спока, когда тот наклонился, чтобы раздеться. Но затем вулканец встал, выпрямив спину и держа руки по бокам, как на выставке. Отведя взгляд, он ждал приговора Кирка.

— Ты прекрасен, — сказал Кирк, и так оно и было. Увеличившаяся от возбуждения, темно-зеленая, тяжелая мошонка между ног Спока выглядела даже более привлекательной, чем Кирк помнил.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, не особенно сознавая в тот момент, что его слова больше похожи на приказ, чем на просьбу.

Спок послушался сразу, оборачиваясь вокруг него, и хотя эта позиция лишала Кирка чудесного вида, потеря была более чем возмещена ощущением этого горячего, обнаженного, чужого органа, прижавшегося к его бедру.

Сначала осторожно, а потом с возрастающей страстью, Спок начал целовать Кирка. Тот обвил руками талию вулканца, его твердый член прижался к животу Спока.

Вулканец чуть отстранился, чтобы скользнуть рукой между ними и стиснуть член Кирка. Когда Кирк начал осторожно ласкать его мошонку, Спок не стал возражать, но его тело словно застыло. Кирк хотел заверить своего любовника, что все будет хорошо. Но он боялся, что разговоры об опасениях Спока могут только усилить их, поэтому он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы целовать его, — это воспринималось Споком вполне спокойно.

Теплая рука на его члене творила чудеса, но Кирк уже не чувствовал опасности кончить раньше времени: все его мысли были сосредоточены на горячей мошонке, которую он бережно держал в руке, на текстуре гладкой кожи, на едва ощутимом движении под ее поверхностью. Член Спока был готов появиться — Кирк был уверен в этом.

Как любой другой кадет, переступивший двери Академии Звездного Флота, Кирк услышал свою долю сказок о том, каково это — спать с вулканцем. Он не обращал особого внимания на них. Не то чтобы ему не было любопытно, но он не верил, что в этих историях было что-то большее, чем обыкновенные человеческие фантазии. В конце концов, во всем, что касалось секса, вулканцы держали рот на замке, и не похоже было, что они с радостью демонстрировали окружающим то, что их волновало. Чем дальше, тем больше Кирк убеждался, что все эти рассказы были ерундой, пустой тратой времени. Но после того, как Кирк встретил Спока, он обнаружил, что чаще и чаще думает об этих невероятных историях времен его кадетства. Он все еще не верил в них. Но сам факт размышлений заставил его осознать, что теперь у него есть очень личная причина интересоваться.

Однажды поздно ночью Кирк, чувствуя себя глупо, но крайне заинтригованно, ввел запрос в компьютер «Энтерпрайз» на тему вулканской сексуальности. Как выяснилось, в базе был только абсолютно объективный отчет Маккоя о пон-фарре, наполненный таблицами уровней гормонов, температуры тела и заметками о психологических эффектах, связанных с изменениями в обмене веществ, — вся жизненно важная информация, но бесполезная для того, кто интересуется соблазнением вулканца не в пон-фарре. Затем Кирк попытался связаться с медицинскими архивами Федерации на Звездной базе VII, но и там зашел в тупик. Он даже провел свою увольнительную на Ригли, перелопатив записи «сокровищницы всех наслаждений», с которыми только мировая база данных была знакома, но вулканцы, очевидно, не имели привычки посещать Ригли. Пару недель спустя Кирк обнаружил себя вручающим кучу кредитов за пыльный, щедро иллюстрированный том под названием «Человеческий гид галактического секса», который он нашел в запасниках маленького обшарпанного магазина в Старом городе на Элтос III. Но огромный фолиант не содержал ни слова о вулканцах, и он убрал его в задний ящик шкафа, где он и лежал по сей день, такой же ненужный и заброшенный, как и в магазине.

Разочарованный донельзя, Кирк склонялся к тому, чтобы попросить Маккоя просветить его. Но завести разговор на эту тему с Боунсом было равносильно тому, чтобы объявить об очень специфическом интересе к одному конкретному вулканцу. Однажды, после пары стаканов саурианского бренди, Кирку даже пришла идея связаться с матерью Спока, Амандой, и попросить ее помощи. К счастью, разум одержал победу, предотвратив неловкую сцену, но оставив Кирка по-прежнему в темноте.

Теперь, когда его рука в реальности ласкала заманчивую мошонку между ног Спока, Кирк бешено перебирал в памяти каждую историю о вулканском сексе, которую он слышал, пытаясь вспомнить все детали. Будет ли член Спока зеленым, или розовым, как у человека, оранжевым, желтым, синим? Кирк слышал все эти варианты — он даже слышал историю, в которой член вулканца был всех цветов радуги и покрыт естественной смазкой, что делало его сверкающим, как андорианские алмазы. «Зеленый, — решил он. — Определенно зеленый». Это казалось наиболее логичным, в конце концов. Но какой оттенок зеленого? Бледный, яркий, темный? «Темный, я полагаю». Мысль о том, чтобы почувствовать горячий ствол живого нефрита между своих губ, заставила его всосать язык Спока сильнее. Вулканец крепко обнял его, и движение в мошонке стало более ощутимым. Желая помочь, Кирк неуверенно провел пальцем вдоль шва, разделявшего ее по центру. Он стал шире, и горячее, и влажнее. Кирк пробежался пальцами вновь, нажимая сильнее, Спок застонал и усилил хватку на члене Кирка.

Шевеление в мошонке усилилось: член Спока увеличился — Кирк мог чувствовать его пульсацию под своими пальцами. «Боже, — подумал он. — Как же это ощущается — быть ограниченным своим собственным телом, когда становишься жестче и больше? Насколько же велик его член?»

Он скользнул рукой по мошонке, стараясь получить более ясное представление о форме и размере эрекции Спока. Отверстие в центре становилось шире, но Кирк боялся, что если попробует проникнуть внутрь пальцем, то может причинить боль. Его собственный член, тем временем, пульсировал в руке Спока. «Давай», — подумал он, массируя мошонку, уговаривая член Спока появиться. Он вспомнил обо всех маленьких «дополнениях», которые обычно появлялись в историях о вулканском пенисе: вторая крайняя плоть, гребни, кольца плоти, которые увеличиваются и вибрируют в теле любовника.

С каждым новым образом Кирк чувствовал еще более горячее желание увидеть это в реальности. Он представлял, как коснется, как возьмет в рот. Он думал о том, каково будет почувствовать вулканский член — член Спока — в себе. Он улыбнулся, представив лицо своего друга, когда добровольно предложит «задний ход», как любили говорить кадеты в Академии. И он собирался предложить его в самом ближайшем будущем. Он хотел помочь Споку отпустить поводья, забыть о вулканском самоконтроле, хотя бы на чуть-чуть.

Когда поцелуев стало совсем недостаточно, задыхающийся Кирк оторвал губы от Спока и опрокинул их обоих на постель. Спок позволил ему сделать это, но когда Кирк оперся на одну руку, чтобы видеть, что происходит между ног любовника, Спок утянул его в еще один поцелуй, вынуждая переместиться так, чтобы его раздвинутые ноги оседлали правое бедро Спока.

Разочарованный, но не желающий оттолкнуть Спока еще больше, Кирк тихо лег на вулканца, пока руки Спока двигались по его спине и ягодицам, лаская и массируя. Их тела прижимались друг к другу, когда Кирк ощутил что-то влажное и очень горячее, коснувшееся его правого бедра. «Ага!» — подумал он с триумфом. Но прикосновение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, и когда Кирк попытался сдвинуться так, чтобы можно было посмотреть вниз на тело любовника, вулканец прижал его крепче, заключая в плен.

Они лежали так несколько минут, не двигаясь, не разговаривая. «Все в порядке, Спок, — подумал Кирк. — Все в порядке — ты в безопасности со мной». И как только ему показалось, что Спок изменил мнение и решил отступить, вулканец глубоко вздохнул, взял руку человека в свою и переместил вниз к своему бедру, откуда легко можно было достать до его загадочных гениталий, которые Кирк так страстно хотел потрогать, и увидеть, и попробовать на вкус.

Оттягивание удовольствия было не той вещью, в которой Кирк достиг больших успехов, но теперь, когда битва была выиграна, и приз был в зоне досягаемости, он хотел все делать медленно, наслаждаясь моментом, не только для себя, но и для Спока. «Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной. Действительно со мной». Кирк поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо своему любовнику. Вулканец лежал под ним с закрытыми глазами, держа руки по швам, напрягшись всем телом. Спок не ощущал удовольствия от того, что происходило: он просто терпел.

Волна нежности и желания защитить захлестнула Кирка. Он не хотел переделать своего друга, не хотел напрочь выбить его из колеи и лишить самоконтроля. Но он хотел, чтобы Спок твердо знал: он — и все его заветные вулканские секреты — всегда будут в безопасности в капитанских руках. Он начал целовать Спока, легко, мягко, а его рука двигалась по бедру, поглаживая и лаская, словно приручая испуганного жеребенка. 

И вдруг он затих, потому что на секунду снова ощутил горячее, влажное прикосновение, на этот раз кончиком указательного пальца.

Кирку хотелось сказать так много всего, но он смог воспроизвести только стон, продолжая ласкать бедро Спока. Его собственные бедра двигались, будто по своей воле.

— Спок… — прошептал он. — Ты знаешь… ты понимаешь… Спок, ты для меня все.

Глаза Спока распахнулись. 

— Как и ты для меня, — ответил он. — Мой желанный. Мой _тхила_.

Кирк ахнул, когда Спок начал поглаживать его ягодицы. 

И вот в чем была правда. Две или три крайние плоти, зеленый или радужный, маленький, средний или большой — член Спок должен был быть прекрасным. «Какая разница, какой он формы или размера. Я хочу прикоснуться к нему, обхватить его пальцами, ласкать, пока Спок не забудет все свои сомнения, всю свою боль. Могу поспорить, он кончит как сумасшедший, после всех этих кто-знает-сколько лет воздержания и неудачных свиданий».

Кирк застонал, когда палец Спока подразнил расщелину между его ягодицами.

«Сейчас. Прямо сейчас». Он скользнул рукой по бедру Спока, но замер у самого паха: он хотел видеть член Спока, когда прикоснется к нему. Опираясь на локоть, Кирк посмотрел вниз… и застыл. «Что…» — услышал он свой собственный голос, и резко отдернул руку. Он пожалел об этом жесте в ту же секунду, но было уже поздно. Слишком поздно было и скрыть свое изумление, которое до сих пор было написано на его лице, потому что Спок уже откатился от него, закрывшись одеялом, как щитом.

— Вам лучше уйти, капитан, — сказал Спок глухо. Он сидел на краю постели, спиной к Кирку, натянутый, будто струна.

— Нет… — сказал Кирк, садясь на кровати. — Нет, я… Спок, прости меня. Мне так жаль. Я не имел в виду… 

Он потянулся к вулканцу, но рука упала на середине движения. Ему хотелось коснуться его, хотелось успокоить его, но Кирк чувствовал, что не имеет на это права. Больше нет. Не после того, что он сейчас сделал. 

— Спок, — позвал он снова, голос звучал хрипло и по-чужому даже для его собственных ушей. Кирк тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь собраться, примириться с тем, что он увидел, и с тем, как он отреагировал. Но это было нелегко. Он обманул ожидания Спока, целиком и полностью. В одну секунду все его ласковые уверения обернулись ложью. Его собственное невежество, его глупые, самонадеянные домыслы были причиной этой катастрофы. И как бы плохо Кирк себя ни чувствовал, он знал, что Споку еще хуже. Он глубоко обидел вулканца — так глубоко, что ущерб, возможно, не мог быть возмещен. Но он решился попробовать.

— Я уйду, если ты этого хочешь. Но я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне остаться, хотя бы на пару минут. Я… Спок, если ты только… позволишь мне объяснить. Пожалуйста, хотя бы повернись и посмотри на меня.

Спок повернулся, и Кирк почти пожалел о своей просьбе. Вулканец закрылся. Его лицо казалось высеченным из камня, взгляд стал ледяным и чужим, и в нем не было даже капли той теплоты, которую так нравилось замечать Кирку. 

— Я _предупреждал_ вас, капитан, — сказал он. Голос был безжизненным и равнодушным.

Они были так близко друг к другу, сидя лицом к лицу на узкой кровати, что Кирк мог чувствовать жар, исходивший от тела Спока и так контрастировавший с его холодным взглядом.

— Да, — сказал Кирк, — ты предупреждал. Но я не думал, я не мог представить, что ты…

— Настолько отвратительный? — закончил Спок вместо него. Слова заставили Кирка вздрогнуть, но они же дали ему и надежду, потому что в голосе Спока сейчас была злость, а со злостью дело иметь легче, чем с полным отсутствием эмоций.

— Не отвратительный, — сказал Кирк. — Просто другой. Я был удивлен, вот и все.

— Я телепат, Джим. Твои чувства в тот момент были очень сильны — так сильны, что они коснулись меня, несмотря на ментальный щит. Я знаю точно, что ты ощутил, и это было не просто удивление. Ты почувствовал отвращение от того, что увидел. Я не виню тебя — это моя вина, мне следовало лучше знать. И сейчас, если ты ценишь нашу дружбу… если ты когда-либо ее ценил, уходи, пожалуйста. Я хочу побыть один.

— Спок, — сказал Кирк, кладя ладонь на плечо вулканца.

— Нет. — Спок сбросил его руку. — Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости. Жалость — это то, что Лейла испытывала ко мне, это то, что чувствует сестра Чэпел, ошибочно принимая ее за любовь и желание близости, которую я никогда не смогу ей дать. Но твоя жалость… Джим, это невыносимо.

— Правда? А я бы сейчас не отказался, чтобы ты меня хоть чуть-чуть пожалел.

Спок поднял брови.

— Чему ты удивляешься? Неужели ты не понимаешь, как мне стыдно, как я разочаровался сам в себе? Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездолета, человек, который может справиться с любым первым контактом… завалил его со своим лучшим другом. Есть много вещей в моей жизни, о которых я жалею, но моя реакция несколько минут назад — она на вершине списка.

— Это не твоя вина. Такую реакцию можно понять. Я химера, насмешка природы. Вулканцев отталкивает мой разум, людей — мое тело. Так всегда было, и всегда будет.

— Я не знаю насчет других в твоем прошлом, Спок. Вулканцев или людей, неважно. Но я…

— Ты ожидал, что я буду сложен, как человек. Вместо этого…

— Это не имеет значения. Мы найдем способ доставить друг другу удовольствие.

— В прошлом я находил твой оптимизм воодушевляющим. Сейчас он утомляет. Я снова прошу тебя уйти.

— Я не могу уйти, — сказал Кирк. — Если я это сделаю, если я сбегу от проблемы и постараюсь притвориться, что между нами ничего не произошло, тогда эта ночь, эта ошибка будут преследовать меня весь остаток жизни. До того, как я умру, я буду просыпаться каждое утро и спрашивать себя, что я мог сказать, что я мог сделать, чтобы все исправить. По-настоящему исправить. И ты знаешь, что это не означает просто вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Нам было хорошо вместе, Спок, но может быть лучше.

— Я должен сказать вам, капитан, что вы нарушаете часть 78Б, параграф 23 Устава Звездного флота 47А, которая определяет сексуальные домогательства со стороны вышестоящего офицера как…

— Черт возьми, Спок, хватит мне цитировать устав! Я знаю, что в нем написано! Ты думаешь, я все еще здесь, потому что хочу секса? Разве ты не понимаешь настоящей причины, по которой я не хочу уходить? Разве ты не понимаешь, что я тебя люблю?

Кирк не так собирался сказать это, но слова принесли облегчение, по крайней мере, для него. Что подумал или почувствовал Спок, оставалось увидеть. Вулканец открыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его. Губы сжались, брови нахмурились, он глядел на Кирка со смесью неуверенности и смущения.

Кирк сделал глубокий вдох, положил руки Споку на плечи. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он снова, вкладывая все тепло и привязанность в эти слова. — Ты не первый, кому я это говорю, но думаю, что последний. Потому что никто еще не заставлял меня чувствовать так, как ты, и уже не заставит. Я везучий ублюдок, как любит говорить Боунс, но даже моего везения не хватит, чтобы еще раз так полюбить. Если я уйду от тебя сейчас, я потеряю лучшую часть себя. Я буду продолжать работать, ходить по кораблю, отдавать приказы, подписывать отчеты, я буду таким же, как и всегда. Но я не смогу чувствовать жизнь. Ничего от меня не останется.

Спок закрыл глаза и встряхнул головой. 

— Этого не может быть.

— Может. И так и есть. Неважно, что ты думаешь, — я люблю тебя, уже очень долго. Мне нужно было сказать тебе раньше. Не знаю, почему я этого не сделал. Возможно, я боялся обидеть твою вулканскую натуру. А может, я просто трус.

Спок открыл глаза. 

— Нет, — ответил он. — Ты не трус. А я да. Я не знаю, смогу ли справиться с этим.

— Я не жду, что ты ответишь тем же, Спок. Я знаю, что ты вулканец, а вулканцы не…

— Они могут любить. И они любят. Сильно. Без остатка. Так, как я люблю тебя, Джеймс Кирк. Так, как я буду любить тебя всегда.

— Спок, — сказал Кирк, притягивая вулканца ближе.

— Но наши чувства друг к другу не отменяют тот факт, что мы физически несовместимы.

— Это не имеет значения. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы можем…

— Джим, — сказал Спок, мягко высвобождаясь из объятий Кирка. — Много лет назад, когда я осознал, что никогда не буду принят как истинный вулканец, я оставил дом моего отца и прилетел на Землю. В первые недели я научился ценить золотой солнечный свет вашего мира, зеленую траву, имеющуюся в изобилии воду. Я научился наслаждаться маленькими ежедневными удовольствиями, которые вулканцы обычно отрицают. Я даже научился улыбаться. Я начал верить, что найду мой дом на Земле, что смогу принадлежать ей. Тогда одним вечером, молодой человек из моих знакомых пригласил меня в свою постель. Я не девственник. Я был с вулканцем, моим ровесником, однажды ночью в пустыне недалеко от Шихара. Он нашел наше физическое взаимодействие стоящим, но в целом этот опыт не понравился ему. Он сказал, что система моих мыслей чужеродна, что прикосновение к моему разуму беспокоит его. Он решил, что будет лучше, если мы больше не будем встречаться. Никогда вновь. Это было то, что он сказал перед тем, как уйти и оставить меня одного.

— Спок… — начал Кирк. Но вулканец жестом попросил его помолчать.

— На Земле, — продолжил Спок, — с человеком, я был уверен, что все будет по-другому. Так и было, в начале. Мой партнер был терпелив, учил меня целоваться и ласкать друг друга, как это делают люди. Когда он снял одежду и обнял меня, я почувствовал такую радость, такое принятие, что даже поверил, что нашел партнера надолго. Затем он начал раздевать меня. Я изучил человеческую анатомию на Вулкане, так что внешность моего компаньона не удивила меня. Я должен был знать, должен был понять, что как человек он не имел возможности изучить вулканскую. Но я был молод и наивен, и не позаботился оценить тот удар, который моя внешность могла оказать на него. Когда он снял мои брюки, его глаза стали дикими, и он отшатнулся с омерзением, будто столкнулся с чудищем. Вот во что я превратился для него: выродок, одновременно пугающий и ничтожный.

— Ты был молод, и ты не привык быть среди людей. Возможно, ты неверно оценил его реакцию. Вероятно, он был просто удивлен.

— Вряд ли. Знаешь, что он сказал мне?

— Что бы он ни сказал, это неважно. Все это в прошлом.

— Это важно для меня, Джим. Он сказал, я цитирую: «Что, черт возьми, случилось с твоим членом? У тебя там словно клубок скользких зеленых змей».

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Кирк, встряхивая головой со злостью. — Он не должен был так говорить. Молодые люди могут быть очень жестокими. Чаще всего они не имеют в виду то, что говорят: они слишком эгоцентричны, чтобы поставить себя на место другого человека.

— Я согласен, что это описание было… окрашено его эмоциональной незрелостью. Но оно вполне точное, разве нет?

— Нет, я так не думаю.

— Неужели? И с чем ты не согласен?

— Во-первых, змеи не скользкие, — сказал Кирк, пытаясь потянуть время, пока он не придумает что-нибудь получше.

— Змеи с Антарес VII покрыты вязкой субстанцией, которая напоминает слизь.

— Черт побери, Спок, не в этом дело! Это идиотизм. Ты понимаешь, что мы делаем — сидим здесь и спорим о бессмысленной фразе, которая была сказана глупым мальчишкой почти двадцать лет назад! Все дело в том, что…

— …Что ты находишь внешний вид моих гениталий отталкивающим.

— Это не так! — Кирк с вызовом уставился на Спока, который так же упрямо смотрел на него в ответ.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Кирк, его напор растаял под пристальным взглядом вулканца. — Я полагаю, я был… шокирован. Но только на мгновенье. Я не был готов к тому, как ты выглядишь. Твоя внешность такая человеческая во всех смыслах, а цвет кожи, форма бровей и ушей — это такие тривиальные отличия, что я ожидал…

— Ты ожидал увидеть пенис, — сказал Спок.

— Да. Я ожидал увидеть пенис. Но это не означает, что какая-то проблема с тем, что есть на самом деле. В конце концов, это же нормально для вулканцев… Черт, это ведь нормально для вулканцев, да? — спросил Кирк, лицо запылало, когда он осознал, что мог ошибиться и задеть друга, так непохожего на остальных.

— Для вулканских мужчин — да.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кирк. — Что ж, это в действительности не важно. Важно то, что это не будет проблемой. Не теперь. И раньше проблема возникла только оттого, что это было как… как думать о виски и получить вместо этого вина. Даже если это лучшее вино в Галактике, первый глоток будет ужасным. Но разве дело в вине? Дело только в твоих ожиданиях, которые мешают тебе принять реальность.

— А если ты предпочтешь свои ожидания реальности, что тогда?

Кирк встряхнул головой. 

— Я не предпочту, – сказал он мягко, наклоняясь ближе к вулканцу. — Точно нет. Шагать в неизвестность — это мое дело. Поэтому я в Звездном флоте. Ты думал, это исчезнет в постели?

Спок сглотнул, но не отстранился. 

— Когда ты увидел мои гениталии, ты отреагировал инстинктивно. Нужно ли мне напоминать, что твой инстинкт редко ошибается?

— Я ошибаюсь, как и все. Ты ведь помнишь, как шахтеры на Янусе VI реагировали на Хорту? Вначале они считали ее монстром, и оценив то, что она делала, я склонен был согласиться с ними. Но когда мы все узнали правду, она стала союзником — даже другом. Как я слышал в последний раз, шахтеры объединились в команды с тремя хортами. Люди изучили мельчайшие детали узоров на шкурах молодых хорт, чтобы они могли рассказывать им обо всем: они даже дали им человеческие имена. Глава инженеров рассказал, что они провели часы, по-дружески рассуждая о том, как юные хорты выроют самые лучшие туннели, когда вырастут. И насколько можно было судить, хорты были так же довольны, как и шахтеры.

— Но они не вступают с ними в интимную связь, — сухо заметил Спок.

— …Нет, думаю, не вступают. Но это только пример. А как насчет Зефрама Кокрейна и его Компаньона? Что ты сказал о реакции Кокрейна на чувства того создания к нему? Ограниченные — это слово ты использовал, не так ли?

— Кокрейн нелогично отрицал то, что он и его Компаньон уже были связаны интимными отношениями, в которых нуждались оба. В нашем случае таких отношений нет, а наши биологические различия делают их невозможными.

— Можно спросить тебя, Спок?

— Конечно.

— Ты находишь _мою_ внешность отталкивающей?

Темный взгляд скользнул по телу Кирка, заставив того резко осознать, что он все еще обнажен, в то время как вулканец закутан в одеяло.

— Я нахожу твою внешность приятной, — ответил Спок. — Ты очень красивый, Джим.

— А что ты подумал в первый раз, когда увидел человеческий член?

— Как я уже объяснял, я изучил книги по человеческой анатомии до моего первого опыта с человеком.

— Да, я знаю. Но что ты подумал, глядя на иллюстрации в этих книгах? Когда впервые увидел их?

— Они показались мне… — голос Спока стих, и легкий зеленый румянец окрасил его щеки.

«В точку!» — подумал Кирк.

— Они показались тебе странными, не так ли? Отталкивающими, неприятными, отвратительными?

— Вулканцы, — сказал Спок, поднимая левую бровь, — не испытывают подобных эмоциональных реакций.

— Возможно, нет. Но вы же можете сравнивать. И спорю, что молодому вулканцу человеческие члены показались похожими… дай-ка подумать…

— Похожими на толстый стручок релка, — добавил Спок. Его карих глаз коснулся отблеск усмешки.

— Релка? — повторил Кирк, удивленный тому, что его лицо вспыхнуло. — Кажется, я слышал, как твоя мать говорила о них, когда была здесь. Они?..

— Они не особенно привлекательны, и не приносят пользы никому, кроме маленьких пустынных животных, которые питаются их корнями. Вулканские садовники относят их к сорнякам.

— Я… понимаю. Но ты преодолел свою первую реакцию, не так ли?

— Безусловно.

— Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, — сказал Кирк, передвигая свою руку с одеяла на бедро вулканца, — что я менее гибкий, менее открытый для новых ситуаций, чем ты.

— Джим… — начал Спок.

— Я признаю, — сказал Кирк, — что вначале моя реакция была негативной. Но это был только момент. Теперь у меня было время подумать, я понял, что люблю тебя так сильно, и так хочу быть с тобой, что никакая физическая несовместимость не имеет значения. Даже если бы ты был газообразным облаком или хортой, я бы нашел способ. Потому что без тебя я совсем один. Никто не касается меня так, как ты. Никто.

Глядя глаза в глаза, Спок медленно стянул одеяло вниз, открывая гладкую мошонку, плотно закрытую и гораздо меньше, чем раньше.

— Есть еще кое-то, что тебе следует знать, — сказал Кирк, ведя кончиками пальцев вдоль бедра Спока. — Ты… — продолжил он, поднимаясь для легкого поцелуя, — ты не трус.

— Иногда да.

— Это не считается.

Спок слегка улыбнулся, печально встряхнув головой. 

— Я хочу этого, Джим, — сказал он. — Но это трудно для меня.

— Я знаю, — сказал Кирк, кивая. — Но все будет хорошо. Потому что мы вместе. И мы чертова лучшая команда, без исключений.

— Я постараюсь держать это в голове, — сказал Спок, вытягиваясь на кровати, когда рука Кирка охватила его гениталии. Кончики пальцев легко массировали, большой палец ласкал чувствительный, плотно закрытый шов.

— В этот раз, — сказал Кирк, целуя темную дорожку волос, ведущую к паху Спока, — я хочу видеть, когда он откроется.

Вулканец вздрогнул под ним, когда он пробежался языком вдоль шва, разделявшего пополам его мошонку. 

— Я хочу видеть, — сказал он, проведя носом над пахом Спока, впитывая его возбуждающий, чужой запах. — Я хочу видеть и коснуться каждого сантиметра твоего тела, я хочу знать его так же хорошо, как свое.

Теплые пальцы скользнули по спине Кирка.

— Если ты продолжишь то, что делаешь сейчас, — сказал Спок, его голос был невозможно глубоким, — у тебя будет возможность для исследования. Но лучше, чтобы ты использовал руки, а не рот. Полагаю, вкус покажется тебе чересчур горьким.

— М-м-м. — Кирк медленно провел языком по мошонке. — Пока вкус чудесный.

— Но когда он откроется…

— Прекрати волноваться, — сказал Кирк, подняв взгляд на Спока, опиравшегося на локти. — Если будет слишком горько, я переключусь на руки. Но я хочу понять это сам. Еще будут возражения?

— Я… нет, больше нет возражений, — сказал Спок, встряхнув головой и откинувшись обратно на постель.

— Хорошо. — Кирк склонился и мягко прикоснулся губами к теплой мошонке, вызвав совершенно не вулканское содрогание. — Все в порядке? Я не сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, — ответил Спок. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Кирк коснулся языком постепенно раскрывавшегося шва. Мошонка становилась горячее и окрасилась в глубокий оттенок зеленого, и под ее шелковой кожей внутренние органы, увеличиваясь и скользя, время от времени толкались прямо напротив губ или пальцев Джима. Он закрыл глаза и подумал о том коротком взгляде, который бросил на них, говоря себе, что это нормально для вулканца, нормально для Спока. Его друга. Его любовника. «В этот раз, — подумал Кирк, — все будет по-другому. В этот раз я готов, и все пройдет хорошо… очень хорошо для нас обоих».

Придерживая одной рукой мошонку, Кирк мягко ее приласкал. Он быстро обнаружил, что шов продолжается вдоль ее нижней стороны, и подразнил снизу кончиками пальцев, одновременно лаская ее верхнюю часть языком. Спок был прав насчет вкуса — тот был резким и горьким. Но он был гораздо более приятным, чем некоторые из официальных обедов, которые Кирк вынужден был вежливо терпеть, и он был уверен, что этот вкус он быстро научиться любить. Края шва были особенно чувствительны, судя по реакции Спока, и Кирк уделял им особое внимание, вылизывая и пробегая кончиками пальцев, пока вулканец не начал стонать и вскидывать бедра в совершенно человеческой манере.

«Надеюсь, он останется таким же возбужденным и не замрет. В этот раз все должно пройти хорошо». Шов стал шире на полдюйма, и когда Кирк неуверенно опустил туда кончик языка, что-то влажное и очень горячее толкнулась в ответ. Он выдохнул, вновь пораженный, хотя и зарекался. Вернувшись в то же мгновение, он опустил язык глубже, и был вознагражден шквалом пульсирующего движения. Вдруг края шва полностью разошлись, скатываясь назад, оставляя содержимое открытым. Слегка подрагивающие, свернувшиеся кольцами, будто сжатые в кулак пальцы, восемь витков темно-зеленой плоти предстали перед взглядом Кирка. Они были частью Спока, напомнил он себе. Очень важной частью.

Спок прихватил простыню, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. «Он боится, — подумал Кирк. — Он возбужден, но все еще боится».

Надеясь всем сердцем, что делает все правильно, Кирк мягко коснулся кончиком языка одного из завитков. Спок вздрогнул под ним, но не запротестовал, и Кирк продолжил осторожно лизать, пока тугое кольцо не расслабилось, разжавшись, открывая маленький, бледно-зеленый выступ в основании и сероватую, конусообразную головку, которая оканчивалась не острой вершиной, а плоской подушечкой. Сам завиток был не толще мизинца Кирка, но впечатляюще длинный — добрые девять дюймов.

Коснувшись на пробу подушечки на кончике, Кирк ощутил дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Спока, и щелкнул языком по соседнему стволу, который немедленно вытянулся в ответ. Он поймал оба распрямившихся органа, но тут же замер. Ему хотелось погладить и сжать их, но они казались такими чувствительными, что он боялся навредить. Джим взглянул на Спока, который смотрел на него полуприкрытыми глазами.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, но не уверен, что нужно делать. Мне не хочется причинить тебе боль — они кажутся хрупкими.

Бровь вулканца поднялась.

«Так странно, — подумал Кирк. — Видеть, как он делает это, когда его волосы в беспорядке, и румянец на коже, и он смотрит на меня так, как сейчас».

— Полагаю, ты обнаружишь, что они… довольно крепкие, — сказал Спок, в то время как первый завиток обвился вокруг указательного пальца Кирка и сжал так сильно, что кончик пальца чуть покраснел.

— Ох, — выдохнул Кирк, и тут весь смысл дошел до него. Завитки были более подвижными, чем человеческие пальцы. И влажными. И горячими. И очень длинными. И Спок, очевидно, имел полный и независимый контроль над каждым. И самое главное, их было восемь. Восемь!

Кирк громко сглотнул, когда третий и четвертый завитки развернулись. Первый освободил палец от захвата, восстановив ток крови, но сохранив мягкое, сильное касание. Завитки со второго по четвертый соблазнительно покачивались в воздухе, и оставшиеся четыре расслабились, подрагивая выжидающе, будто требуя своей порции внимания.

— Ты хочешь продолжать? — спросил Спок.

— Определенно да, — ответил Кирк.

— Ты уверен? Ты выглядишь… сбитым с толку. Возможно, ты увидел достаточно для одного вечера. Наверное, тебе нужно время привыкнуть…

— Нет! — воскликнул Кирк. — Нет, — добавил он уже спокойнее. — Давай не будет останавливаться. Если только ты этого хочешь. Но я не хочу. Совсем. Не сейчас. Я только… — он затих, осознав, что бормочет.

— Моя странность… — начал Спок.

— Это совсем не проблема, — закончил Кирк. — Точно не проблема. Они… да, а как они называются? — спросил он. Его взгляд замер на паху Спока.

— С’триллы.

— С’триллы, — повторил Кирк, надеясь, что его произношение было точным. Спок кивнул.

— С’триллы. — Кирк еще раз попробовал слово на вкус, наслаждаясь ощущением. — Они кажутся такими чувствительными, как… — он остановился, глядя вниз на свою выступающую эрекцию. — И у тебя их восемь! — продолжил он, возвращая взгляд на вулканца. — Мистер Спок, я думаю, что завидую. Нет. Отбой. Я _знаю_ , что завидую.

— Они принесли мне мало радости до сегодняшнего дня.

«Это скоро изменится». 

— Если бы я был вулканцем, — начал Кирк, — что бы мы делали сейчас? Как соприкасались? Что было бы следующим, ну, логичным шагом?

— Наши органы переплелись бы.

— Я так и думал. — Раздвинув пальцы, Кирк пощекотал ближайшие с’триллы, поощряя их к захвату.

— Джим! — Румянец на щеках вулканца стал сильнее, и он увернулся в совершенно недостойной манере. Кирк не видел ничего более трогательного в своей жизни.

— Я знаю, что у меня нет подходящего оснащения, так что буду импровизировать. 

Его рука оплела половину длинных, скользких с’трилл, и он медленно подвинулся, соединяя свой твердый член с оставшимися. Поняв намерение Кирка, Спок резко выдохнул. Секунду спустя, человеческий член попал в горячий, влажный, чужеродный захват.

Кирк посмотрел вниз на кольца плоти, окружившие его ствол. «Не так уж непривычно теперь. Я скоро привыкну к этому». Он немного испугался, когда верхнее кольцо разомкнулось и медленно поднялось над его членом, но испуг превратился в чистое блаженство, как только длинный, гибкий с’трилл склонился погладить его головку. Пульсация отдавалась в самой чувствительной части каждый раз, когда он касался ее. Запоздало осознав, что ему следует вернуть услугу, Кирк начал двигать своим членом по ближайшему с’триллу. Чтобы не быть превзойденным, Спок отреагировал ритмичным сжатием и разжатием с’трилл, обернутых вокруг члена человека. Пока его пальцы и пенис оставались в паху Спока, Кирк лег на него сверху, одной рукой обвив за плечи. Потерявшись в ощущениях, он позволил своему разуму дрейфовать, пока теплые, влажные гениталии Спока поглаживали его член и скользили сквозь его ласкающие пальцы. Руки Спока, тем временем, блуждали по спине Кирка, и когда добрались до задницы, Джим понял, что долго не продержится.

— Ах, — выдохнул он, когда его бедра вжались в пах Спока, затем подались назад, прижимаясь к его рукам. И он кончил, выплеснув семя на свою руку, свой живот и живот Спока, и возбужденные с’триллы. Еще до того, как отголоски оргазма Кирка стихли, тело Спока напряглось, и с’трилл, ласкавший кончик члена, задрожал и запульсировал, выбрасывая короткую, но мощную порцию семени. Секунду спустя кольца, сжимавшие член, задрожали от подступающего экстаза: один за другим, они освободились и расслабились. Кирк отстранился посмотреть, как с’триллы, сплетенные с его пальцами, настигнет оргазм — каждый из них, перед тем, как эякулировать, усиливал хватку на пальце человека. Когда все закончилось, все восемь с’трилл улеглись на мгновение, стихшие и расслабленные, перед тем, как аккуратно ретироваться обратно.

Кирк поднял взгляд на своего любовника. Глаза Спока были закрыты, шея выгнута, он лежал, дрожа и тяжело дыша, словно часами бежал с бешеной скоростью. Кирк завороженно смотрел, как одинокая капля пота скатилась вниз по его виску. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кирк мягко, подтягиваясь, чтобы сцеловать эту заблудившуюся каплю влаги.

Глаза Спока открылись. 

— Я… Джим. — Он притянул Кирка к себе и сжал так крепко, что тот не мог вдохнуть. — Джим, — повторил он, ослабляя хватку ровно настолько, чтобы позволить грудной клетке Кирка расшириться.

— Хорошо? 

В ответ Спок прижал два пальца к виску Кирка. Тепло растекалось от касания, разливаясь внутри: он чувствовал себя целым, принятым, в мире со своим прошлым и будущим. И любимым. И когда мягкое прикосновение покинуло его лицо, Кирк осознал, что сделал Спок — он поделился сокровенными, бдительно охраняемыми чувствами со своим любовником.

— Ты останешься на ночь, Джим? — мягко спросил Спок.

— На эту ночь и на все остальные, если ты хочешь этого.

Спок кивнул, в уголках его глаз заиграла привычная, теплая улыбка.

— Нам нужна кровать побольше, — сказал Кирк.

— Но не слишком большая, — ответил Спок.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Кирк. — Не слишком.

Перед тем как уснуть, лежа в объятьях своего любовника среди смятых простыней, с высыхающим на коже вулканским и человеческим семенем, и непривычной, чужой мошонкой, прижимающейся к его бедру, Кирк подумал о том, что интуиция все-таки не подвела его. Это и был идеальный вечер. Просто идеальный.


End file.
